1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a host device, a management server, a method of solving an error of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a host device capable of providing a user with a video manual to solve an error if the error occurs in an image forming apparatus, a management server and a method of solving an error of an image forming apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus includes an apparatus that prints print data generated from a terminal device such as a computer on a recoding paper. Examples of an image forming apparatus include a copy machine, printer, a fax machine, and a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP), which can perform the above functions in a single device.
Such an image forming apparatus has mechanical characteristics, and if some mechanical or operational errors occur, a user may be required to address the errors manually.
Therefore, a paper manual or an electronic manual corresponding to the image forming apparatus has been provided to users to help them solve various problems experienced while operating an image forming apparatus. However, such a paper manual or an electronic manual addresses only static connection problems or provides only a static problem-solving method. In addition, such a manual cannot modify previous problem-solving methods or add new problem-solving methods.